


What We Do in the Dark

by orphan_account



Category: MASH (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Desperation, Dom/sub Undertones, M/M, Omorashi, Rape/Non-con Elements, Wetting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-19
Updated: 2017-11-19
Packaged: 2019-02-04 10:27:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12769092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: After a long shift in OR, Hawkeye really needs to pee. Unfortunately, Trapper has other ideas.





	What We Do in the Dark

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: graphic depiction of non-consensual anal sex. 
> 
> Also contains pee. A lot of it.
> 
> If any of the tags aren't your thing, stop reading now.
> 
> This work is a piece of fiction and it not intended to represent the author's real life desires or intentions.

Twelve hours in the OR without a break. 

Hawkeye pulled off his gloves as his last patient was taken into post-op and wiped the sweat from his forehead. The waistband of his scrubs were uncomfortably tight; it had been a hot day and the nurses had helpfully plied the surgeons with orange juice throughout the marathon surgery session. The only downside, Hawkeye realised, was that he was now desperate to pee.

He ran a thumb around his waistband, stretching the elastic out a little and letting it sit a little lower on his belly. That gave him a small amount of relief, and Hawkeye added a dash to the latrine to the top of his to-do list, straight after he finished washing and changing. 

He went through into the scrub room, where Trapper was washing his hands. Hawkeye joined him at the sink, painfully aware of the splashing water. His bladder tightened and Hawkeye had a sudden flash of panic. He was _really_ desperate to go. 

He hastily finished washing his hands and his chest eased as he turned the tap off and the noise of the water stopped. He relaxed a little bit more as he took his scrub pants off, but turned away from Trapper as he noticed just how distended his belly looked. Hawkeye pulled on his fatigue pants and without thinking, tightened his belt to the usual length. 

A wave of pain rippled through his bladder and all his nerves were screaming at him to piss. With a supreme effort, Hawkeye resisted them and finished changing. He was ready to make a dash for it when Trapper slung an arm around his shoulders, leading him out of the hospital building and towards the Swamp.

"Wonder what today's batch will be like," Trapper commented as they walked across the compound, Hawkeye's eyes fixed desperately on the receding latrine sheds.

"Nice and dry, hopefully," Hawkeye muttered in return. "Look, Trap, give me a sec, will you?"

"What for?" Trapper looked bemused as he opened the door to the Swamp, gesturing Hawkeye inside. "OR, gin. That's the natural order of things, Hawk."

Hawkeye swallowed and sat down on his bunk. He'd left it too late and was now too embarassed to say that he needed the toilet. Feeling the heat rise in his cheeks, he tried to act normally.

"Right. OR, gin," he said and accepted the martini glass from Trapper. They clinked glasses and Hawkeye watched as Trapper swallowed his in one go and poured another.

Hawkeye took a careful sip, and realising his bladder actually felt better now he was sat down, finished his glass too. When he stood up to refill it, however, another jolt of pain ran through him and it took all his self-restraint not to groan out load. The feeling of the pee pressing on the inside of his belly was becoming too much to bear.

Hawk sat down again and crossed one leg over the other, hoping that would help. He wiggled his hips a little, side to side, in an attempt to relieve his discomfort. Unfortunately, all that did was cause the rough material of his pants to rub against his dick, and to his shame, he began to get hard. Up until this point, Trapper had been prattling on about some nurse that he was trying to date, but Hawkeye's repeated shifting caught his eye and he went quiet.

"Hawk? You ok?"

Hawkeye felt Trapper's eyes travelling slowly over his body, taking in his flushed and sweaty face, his distended belly, the suggestive bulge of his dick and the tightly crossed legs.

"Do you... do you need the toilet?"

Hawkeye mutely shook his head. To admit that he was unable to control himself would be the ultimate shame. He shivered and nearly let a tear fall as a wave of desperation passed through him. A sob stuck in his throat as suddenly a small amount of pee leaked out and stained the front of his pants. There was no hiding it from Trapper now.

Hawkeye looked up. Trapper's eyes were very dark, and fixed on Hawkeye.

"Hawkeye... can you wait five more minutes?"

Hawkeye shook his head again. He felt that he could barely wait another five seconds.

"That's very disappointing. And do you know what happens when you disappoint me?"

Hawkeye twitched and shivered, seconds from his dick releasing all that his bladder could hold.

"You're going to have to piss yourself." Trapper's voice was low and rough. He hand a hand down the front of his pants and Hawkeye watched as Trap pulled out his prick and began to stroke himself.

"Piss yourself, Benjamin," Trapper commanded, and Hawkeye couldn't hold on any longer.

His piss trickled out slowly at first but the stream grew stronger by the second until the front of his pants were completely soaked through. Hawkeye could feel the pee running between his buttocks to soak into the blanket on the bunk too. He stood up and the piss got stronger, his dick aching and hot as the dark golden liquid splashed to the ground, running down his legs and dripping into his socks and boots.

Trapper watched hungrily, the head of his own dick red and leaking in his fist. Hawkeye undid his belt and let his piss-soaked pants slide down his wet legs into the puddle on the floor and took his still-pissing dick into his hand. He began to pump it, letting the pee lubricate him. Trapper groaned as he watched this, and stood up, turning Hawkeye roughly away from him and bending him over the bed. Hawkeye could smell his own urine, hot and strong in the blankets near his face. He could guess what Trapper wanted to do. He tried to swallow his fear. He didn't know how to ask the other man to stop.

Hawkeye felt Trapper's hot and heavy prick pushing at his entrance, slick with his own piss and Trapper's pre-come. Trapper grunted and smacked Hawkeye's arse roughly.

"Tight little bitch." Trapper pushed into Hawkeye again, making progress as he forced his dick deeper. "You disappointed me, boy. And now you gotta be punished."

Hawkeye tried not to cry as Trapper humped his hips hard, balls slapping against Hawkeye's piss-covered thighs.

"Ugh... fuck yeah... Ben," Trapper's voice was loud and his breath hot in Hawkeye's ear as he fucked Hawkeye hard. To his shame, Hawkeye was more aroused than ever as Trapper defiled his ass. His dick hung between his legs, twitching and leaking, pre-come mixing with the piss still dripping from the tip.

Hawkeye reached up to touch himself, but Trapper noticed and slowed his pace, slapping Hawkeye's hand away from his dick.

"No touching, boy, unless you ask me nicely."

"Please, Trapper?" Hawkeye panted as Trap fucked his ass, deliberately pushing painfully deep inside him.

"That's not how you address me, is it, son?" Trapper's voice was pointed and he gripped Hawkeye's narrow hips hard as he thrust.

"No... sir," Hawkeye's dick was aching to be touched. "Please, daddy?"

"That's my boy," Trapper sounded pleased and suddenly his large, rough hand was on Hawkeye's dick, pumping it arrhythmically as his thrusts sped up.

A few hot and heavy thrusts later and Trapper came with a groan, his hot semen coating Hawkeye's insides. Trapper pulled out and Hawkeye felt more of Trapper's come dripping over his stretched and painful ass.

Trapper's hand on Hawk's dick pumped harder and Hawkeye remembered pissing himself in front of his daddy and being punished for it. His daddy was now rewarding him for taking his punishment so well, as all little boys should.

Hawkeye felt the orgasm building from the base of his dick and thought about his golden piss streaming out of his prick minutes earlier. He came with a cry, Trapper milking his naughty prick for all he was worth.

"Good boy," Trapper murmered as Hawkeye sniffled, his ass hurting but his dick tingling with pleasurable aftershocks. "If you ever need the toilet again, Benjamin, you must tell daddy."

Hawkeye nodded silently. He wondered how long it would be before his next punishment.


End file.
